Kiss o Kill
by Helena Cullen de Hale
Summary: A veces es dificil elegir permanecer junto a quien uno ama si para ello hay que morir, experiencia que en este caso, es Ren quien la sufre. Fanfic dedicado a La Calavera sin Vestido.


Fanfic dedicado a La Calavera sin Vestido, que me pidió que escribiera otro RenxMarion. La historia central gira en torno a la vida y la muerte de una forma relacionada con el amor que ambos sienten. Espero que les guste nwn.  
**DISCLAIMER: **Shaman King no me pertenece ni tampoco sus personajes, tan solo soy una fan escribiendo para fans.

* * *

**Kiss o Kill**

-Necesitas matarme si es que quieres sobrevivir-indicó la rubia a su enemigo, quien se aferraba con fuerza a su espada sin la más mínima intención de hacerle daño a la muchacha.  
-Olvídalo… yo te amo y sabes que no te tocaré… ¿Cómo esperas entonces que pueda matarte?-inquirió el musculoso joven.  
-Somos más diferentes de lo que crees… no podemos estar juntos.  
-Pues los opuestos se atraen, sabes que soy un Taoísta, se supone que creo en el yin yang y esas cosas… Y como miembro de la familia Tao, es mi deber proteger a la gente que amo-gritó Ren, sintiendo la rabia apoderarse de su ser. ¿Es que todos los momentos pasados junto con Marion no significaban nada para ella? Todas aquellas noches en vela dispuestas a ser trasnochadas en compañía de la pequeña bruja… todos aquellos recuerdos…  
-Déjate de tonterías… ¿no lo entiendes? ¡Fue todo un juego, no significas nada para mí!-pero las lágrimas que corrían por las mejillas de su, hasta entonces, novia decían lo contrario.

Ren Tao no era un chico común y corriente, había sufrido un pasado aterrador, y, por lo tanto, estaba preparado para un futuro igual o incluso peor. Su infancia no había sido nada sencilla, y por consecuencia había forjado un carácter muy difícil de domar. Desde pequeño el Taoísta había aprendido el significado de la palabra asesinar. Lo había hecho ya en muchas ocasiones, a sangre fría o a través de gente que utilizaba como títeres… claro que eso había sido antes de conocer a Yoh Asakura y sus demás amigos, quienes sinceramente habían salvado su vida. Por lo tanto sabía reconocer fácilmente el sentimiento reflejado en los ojos de la rubia, un claro caso de terror a la muerte. Marion sabía a ciencia cierta de que si ella no moría a manos de su amado, lo haría a manos del muchacho que hace ya tiempo controlaba su vida, Hao Asakura.

-No puedes avanzar… deberás matarme primero…-el shamán dudó. Hace mucho que no sentía aquel extraño sentimiento invadirlo, pero aún así era inevitable sentirse de esa forma ante un hecho tan… radical. Matar a la persona a quien amaba o morir. Sabía que no podía rendirse, no podía defraudar a los demás, ellos confiaban en él… y aún así…  
-Marion… por favor…-el muchacho jamás pensó que utilizaría aquel tono de voz en su vida, y mucho menos con una chica. ¿Qué diantres sucedía con él? ¿Acaso tan débil se había vuelto? Sintió una gran fuerza de shock invadirlo al ver como la rubia se acercaba lentamente a él. Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar descontroladamente al tiempo que perdía control sobre este. Podía sentir la muerte acercándose hacia él, lenta y tortuosamente, incluso podía vislumbrarla detrás de la jovencita, pegada junto a ella-. Te lo suplico… recuerda todos aquellos momentos… todo por lo que pasamos… siempre nos hemos mantenido juntos, fuertes ante todo… no tiene que ser distinto esta vez…  
-Sí Ren… tiene que serlo…-las frías palabras de la chica fue lo único que alcanzó a escucharse en los alrededores, y, tras ellas, el sonido de un arma. Marion estaba dispuesta a asesinar a quien había sido su novio.

El fin se acercaba, él lo sabía, ella lo sabía… la vida es cruel en muchas cosas. Ambos sabían que era una completa ingenuidad creer en los finales felices, los príncipes azules… aquello eran simplemente cuentos de hadas… y eso era la realidad, una realidad cruel e infeliz. Realidad en la que probablemente ni con su máximo esfuerzo derrotarían a Hao. ¿Quién sería tan idiota para caer dos veces en la misma trampa? De seguro Hao no era uno de ellos, eso ya lo había demostrado en más de una ocasión.

-Sabes lo que significa, ¿verdad?-sonrió Phauna, anticipándose a la respuesta que el fornido muchacho le daría.  
-Claro que lo sé…-Ren le devolvió la sonrisa. Desde el momento en que había aceptado sus sentimientos por Marion, sabía que aquella relación no duraría lo suficiente, sabía que era un sacrificio el que estaba ejerciendo… y llevaría a cabo el sacrificio hasta el final.  
-Hagámoslo…-susurró la rubia al oído del hijo menor de los Tao, abrazándolo por la espalda, atrapándolo en aquellas pálidas manos.

Machi, Kanna… sabía que jamás la perdonarían, pero ya no importaba, después de todo, su novio estaba dejando todo atrás por ella… a su hermana… a su familia… a sus amigos… cosas que ella jamás tendría pero que el peli azul bien podría continuar disfrutando… pero no. Ren sonrió al sentir el cuerpo de su amada pegada al suyo y por momentos se vio en la posición de Romeo, muriendo para permanecer junto a su amada Julieta.

-¿Lista?-inquirió el joven.  
-Siempre lo he estado…-la muchacha besó suavemente el cuello de Ren y luego lo sintió, como el amor ganaba a la muerte, como permanecerían juntos hasta el final. Observó como él alzó su espada dispuesto a utilizarla. Era el fin… se apegó con fuerza a él esperando el impacto… y fueron los segundos más lentos de su vida. Tres… dos… pero antes de llegar al uno sintió como la espada, que previamente había atravesado el corazón de su novio, atravesaba el suyo.

-¡Reeeeeeeeeeeeen!-las voces de sus amigos no tardaron en dejarse escuchar, lo estaban buscando, pero para mala suerte de ellos ya no había nadie que pudiera responder a aquel llamado. El grupo de Yoh no tardó en encontrar los ensangrentados cuerpos de Ren y Marion. Era una vista shockeante, el amor sobre la muerte, algo que Hao jamás lograría entender.

Aquella noche las cenizas y el calor del enorme fuego alimentaron a la noche, iluminando el cielo nocturno para que ambos jóvenes pudieran encontrar el camino hacia el otro mundo, juntos, sin que ya nada les preocupara… y finalmente lograran el descanso eterno.

**FIN  
**

* * *

Se terminaron muriendo los dos XDDDD jajaja pobrecitos, me dan pena, pero a decir verdad creo que el gran valor de Ren es una cosa que caracteriza mucho al personaje y por eso decidí resaltar ese valor aquí, valor que es transmitido hacia los demás, en este caso Marion. Son cosas que suelen pasar, como sabrán ya cuando yo escribo generalmente lo hago en sentido a una realidad, en este caso es el valor que el amor nos es capás de transmitir. En fin, espero que les haya gustado y que comenten nwn, espero con ansias sus reviews, hasta entonces...

_Helena Cullen de Hale,,_


End file.
